My Sworn Duty
by TabbyKitty13
Summary: A female hitman attempts to seduce Belphegor in order to kill him. PWP; Reader x Belphegor; lemon


_**Well, here's **__**another**__** Belphegor "lemon." It was requested by elle XVI. (: I hope you like it~!**_

**My Sworn Duty**

"Don't talk." [Name] murmured as she slipped off her dress. Her prince watched her, eyes hidden, a wide smile on his face. She was used to this kind of thing. Her father made it very clear to her. The [Surname] Family didn't mess around when it came to assassinations.

Target Five: Belphegor.

It was very simple to get close to someone, especially when they were males. It was…_annoyingly_ simple, especially for a certain [h/c]. She liked difficult assassinations, so her next target – Kyoko Sasagawa, beloved by the Tenth of Vongola – was going to be _much_ better.

However, she found herself enjoying _this_ particular job much more than normal…and that wasn't a good thing.

* * *

_Two Hours Earlier_

"Hey there. My name's [Name]." The woman smiled at Belphegor, who cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly back at her. "What's your name?" Of course, she already knew. She knew a _lot_ about him.

"Belphegor. Ushishishi~." Her smile widened.

"I've heard of you. You're a prince, right?" His partner's eyebrows went up. He had a cute face, but was rather bland.

_This_ must be Fran. She was certain he was one of her later targets, but at the moment didn't care enough to investigate. She'd found her target, now it was time to reel him in.

Belphegor laughed. "I'm a prince. A genius."

"Oh~! How amazing! Let me buy you a drink, _prince_." Fran's eyebrows went even farther up. [Name] ignored him, her eyes focused on only Belphegor. She liked his hair – flipped, hiding a tiara that just barely managed to pop out. He seemed like a messy person. "Another for him." She murmured to the bartender as she motioned with her head to Belphegor. The bartender nodded and reached for the scotch bottles.

"So…." [Name]'s red lips turned upwards as she examined the blonde in front of her, then in turn the green-hair. "What brings the both of you here?"

"Drinking." Fran answered. Belphegor laughed.

"Exactly. Even a prince needs to drink sometimes."

"Scotch makes the world go 'round." [Name] smiled as the glass was placed in front of Belphegor, three ice cubes stuck in the middle.

She never did like how little booze you got for your money.

Belphegor watched her watch him with that smile still on his face. Fran watched the both of them with an impassive look on his face. "Well, I'm leaving." Fran stood up. "Later Bel-sempai, lady." [Name] raised an eyebrow. _Lady?_

They watched him go, then [Name] took a deep breath and forced her painted lips into another smile. "So..."

"How long have you been tailing me, Principessa?" Belphegor demanded. [Name]'s lips twitched.

"What are you talking about? I'm merely a woman talking to a very attractive man." She turned on the seductive smile and put on the heat, leaning closer to the man next to her. "In fact, I was hoping to get something out of you." Belphegor frowned.

"And what's that?"

"…Like you don't already know…?" [Name] giggled throatily and ran a hand through her [h/c] locks.

"Hmm…." Belphegor was frowning now, trying to sort through everything. [Name] watched him, that smile on her face. She put a hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear,

"Just this once. Then you'll never see me again." _You'll never see __anyone__ again._ Belphegor's frown deepened.

"Are you a whore?" [Name] blinked in surprise. Hmm…perhaps she _was_. Every time she was set out to kill a man, she slept with them. C'mon – it was easier to reach a man through his dick then to try to get to them by _friendship_.

Suddenly distressed, [Name] ordered a whiskey shot for herself. "Good point. Maybe I am." She smiled crookedly at Belphegor, the ruse dropped. The shot was placed in front of her and she grabbed the glass, pressed it to her lips, and downed it.

She had quite a few more before she mumbled to Belphegor, "God, I hate my job."

"And what job it that, Principessa?" [Name] snorted.

"I think I'm drunk."

"You never answered my question. Ushishishi…." [Name] drank another shot and set it down on its top.

"I'm an assassin from the [Surname] Family." Belphegor smiled.

"So you _were_ tailing me?" She shrugged and ordered yet another drink. "You've had quite a bit, Principessa."

"Yeah, let me drink. I've got to live a few more years anyways." Belphegor leaned closer to her.

"I can fix that for you." [Name] raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. "If it's what you want." [Name] pressed her lips against his then pulled back, leaving a thin red mark where her lips had been.

"It's sad to say…that turns me on."

"Ushishishi~." [Name] wrapped her arms around Belphegor's neck and kissed him deeper, slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

He tasted like scotch. She didn't mind – you could probably smell the alcohol when she talked. Belphegor kissed her back, his hands squeezing her thighs tightly. [Name] pulled back.

"Follow me. I have a room set apart for us across the street."

"You planned on me sleeping with you?" Belphegor asked. [Name] smiled sweetly.

"So far, this is going exactly as planned." _Except for you knowing why I come for you._ Belphegor laughed as she paid the bartender for her drinks and Belphegor's, then grabbed her black clutch purse before walking out. Belphegor followed after her, a smile on his face.

* * *

There she was. There _he_ was. A beautiful woman (deadly beautiful) and an attractive man (equally deadly). Both knew who the other was…Belphegor knew her goals….

Yet he still wanted her. It was a confusing mystery, but [Name] would accept it. If she killed Belphegor, she'd gain more approval from her father, the [Surname] family boss.

Some part of her didn't like the thought of killing the man laid out in front of her. Some part of her wanted to get to know him. …But she couldn't. He was a target…the enemy.

"Undress." [Name] ordered as she kicked her heels off. Her eyes flicked to the pillow she'd hidden the blade under. Belphegor slid his jacket off, then worked on the rest of his clothing.

[Name] stripped down to her lacey red thong, then stepped away from the pile of clothes. She watched Belphegor undress, a small smile on her face. God, she was so drunk. She'd actually _enjoy _this.

Well…not that she _never_ enjoyed it. But…most of the targets were unseemly. Or female. And she didn't particularly enjoy the females that uh…preferred something else than usual. Belphegor, on the other hand, was attractive, and _very_ male. She climbed onto the bed so she was on her hands and knees above him, looking down at him through thick eyelashes. She pressed her lips against his, letting his tongue slide inside her mouth and caress her own. [Name]'s hands ran along the ridges of his stomach, then found his nipples, pinching them tightly.

Belphegor's kisses became more demanding. His hands squeezed her breasts tightly, ripping a gasp out of her. She shoved her knee in his private area, grinning wickedly as he grunted in pain. To say the least: they were both masochistic and liked to deal pain. It was the way they lived.

Something sharp kissed her stomach. She looked down to see the blood run down and mix with her thong, the colors matching. Her hand snaked out and reached under the pillow, pulled out the knife, and pressed the point to his throat.

"Don't fuck with me, babe." [Name] ran a finger along the line of blood then raised it to her lips. She was about to stick it in her mouth when Belphegor grabbed it from her and stuck it in his own, running his tongue along her finger. "Mm…." [Name] pulled her fingers out of his mouth and stuck them in her own before gliding the blade between his nipples. She pressed down, drawing a thick line of blood.

Belphegor changed drastically. His laugh changed and the way he treated her changed. [Name] lapped up the blood, her eyes searching his face. When she was done, she felt something jab into her wrist. She watched curiously as the blade followed along the line of her veins.

"Fuck." She mumbled. She pulled back and growled before noticing how erect he was. She smirked. "This has to be the weirdest form of foreplay ever. But damn…it's hot." She pressed her lips against his erect member, then opened her mouth to take it in. It was a lot wider than she was used to, and with a grin she began to pump it with her mouth, kneading his balls with her fingertips.

He grunted and groaned. He pushed deeper into her mouth and helped her pump. [Name] squeezed her eyes shut and started pumping more vigorously. As she felt it pulse more, she pulled away, a smirk on her face. A string of saliva trailed between her and his dick.

[Name] pressed her wrist against his stomach, held it there for a moment, then pulled away. A long line of her blood was left there. She laughed. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Is the Principessa afraid of blood?" She raised an eyebrow, slipped her thong off, and straddled him, resting her butt against his wet member.

"I've never been afraid of blood." She whispered as her hands made a path along his stomach again. Her fingers pinched his nipples, before she replaced the left one with her mouth. She ran her tongue in circles around it, then nipped the bud, tugging on it gently.

He moved her backside up and down along his length, until his penis was between her cheeks. Belphegor grunted as she continued to move up and down. He laughed sadistically.

"You're wet." He pointed out. [Name] rolled her eyes and continued to work on his nipple. She switched to the other one, leaving the one she'd just worked on alone and sore.

It wasn't that long before Belphegor came. His semen coated her back. [Name] glared at him before sliding a hand along her back and grabbing onto his dick. She pumped him vigorously, a smile on her lips. She liked his groans, the way he called her name when he came close to finishing…the _way_ he finished.

She liked everything about him. He was a masochistic bastard, and so was she. They both had a blood fetish, and she felt like she wanted to destroy him when he came. She had _never_ felt that way before.

She slid onto his still-erect dick, letting out a groan as she finally started to satisfy the need that had ripped through her for so long now. Belphegor groaned again. She started to rock back and forth, eyes squeezed shut as desire and fulfillment went through her in waves. Her partner grabbed her waist and started to help her move back and forth.

"Ah…Bel…ah…."

"[Name]…."

"AH!" [Name]'s nails dug into his skin, drawing blood. She threw her head back and moaned as she came, Belphegor following behind her. She slumped against him, wounds still leaking blood. He flipped her tired body over, so that he was on top of her. He grabbed her wrist and started to lick the blood. "B-Belphegor…." He ignored her, just continued to clean her. Then he moved to the smaller wound on her stomach, using his tongue to follow the line on her stomach.

"Your blood tastes good, Principessa. Ushishishi." She laughed weakly.

She felt so empty. So unfulfilled, even after that amazing time with him. She didn't want to connect with anyone else the way she had with him that night.

But she had a job to do. "Go to sleep." She ordered roughly. Belphegor snorted.

"I'm the genius, [Name]. I won't go to sleep with you in the room." She felt her throat go dry. She watched him as he continued to lick her blood. He seemed…possessive.

"Belphegor…." He didn't bother to reply. "Belphegor. I…." In a second the knife was in her hand and pressed against his throat. In that same moment he had put _his_ knife against her throat. They laid there, eyes (somewhat) connected, threatening blades with threatening intent to kill. "I can't lose my father's approval."

"I never doubted for a second that you wouldn't." Belphegor laughed. "You're see-through."

"You seem to like it."

"I do, admittedly." For some reason, a few salty tears leaked down her face. Her hand shook, and a thin line of blood was left on his neck. He didn't push his blade any deeper into her own throat.

"Belphegor…I really…enjoyed this." She pulled her blade back and slashed it forward. Belphegor was equally as fast.

* * *

"He's dead?"

"They both are."

"What happened?"

"They were both equal in skill…." [Name]'s father nodded stiffly.

"She died doing her duty. Therefore [Name] shall be buried with the utmost respect, as a member of the [Surname] Famiglia."


End file.
